Divine Crossing
by Arcadia Silver
Summary: Chapter 5 has arrived!! A force that arrives after Evil-Shenlong turns Chi-chi against her friends and family. A final Fantasy 7 crossover. Cloud/Tifa Aeris/Sephiroth, Goku/Chi-chi pairings....R/R PLEASE!!??
1. Default Chapter

Divine Crossing: A DBZ Final Fantasy 7 Crossover  
  
Somewhere, Deep in the recesses of space, In the center of   
a spiral galaxy, on a small planet, a battle raged for   
all life in the universe....  
...A virus versus humanity...  
...A meteor verses a planet..  
...A man verses a monster...  
  
  
"Regan!" Cloud called, enveloping the group a shower of sparkles  
Instantly their mp began to rise at a steady rate. Tifa followed  
up, "Haste!" and the chain of attacks came double time. Red XIII  
finished the final preperation spells, "Wall!"  
But Safer-Sephiroth just grinned, "Supernova!" he echoed  
The group stood in the presence of a star strewn sky. Quickly, one  
of the stars grew larger, then suddenly the meteor arrived at the   
edges of the solar system, decimating Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and   
Jupiter as it treked further towards the sun. With a sudden explosion   
it collided with the sun. Bubbling and expanding, the sun expanded, destroying  
Mercury and Venus in the process. The burning fire then appeared   
behind Sephiroth's angelic figure, his singular wing outlined  
in the burning light.  
Then the wave of fire sweeped the threesome, causing severe damage  
, fortunately, wall absorbed half the damage, and regan kicked in and the   
damaged waas counteracted. The battle continued, materia spewing magic as   
Sephiroth kept pounding the group with Supernova, Deen, Fallen Angel, and Pale Horse  
For the longest time, the battle was going Sephiroth's way, wthers, x-potions,   
and pheonix downs were used right and left. Sephiraoth grinned as he realized that their   
backs were to the wall. Cloud was desperate, time for the BIG guns. "Guys!" he called, "We  
gotta pull out ALL the stops now!!" Red and Tifa responded with nods, and braced themselves.  
Cloud pulled out a single red materia, a materia that just might change the tide of  
this battle, "ULTIMATE END!!!" he yelled. Suddenly Sephiroth was surrounded by King   
Aurthur and the 12 Knights of the Round. Each knight striked with itsown uniqe  
attack, all in perfect coordination. As Aurthur struck the final devistating blow, Sephiroth emmerged,  
bloodied a slashed, but it wasn't over for the son of Jenova, not by far. Tifa took the  
next turn, using mime to recast the same spell. After her went Red using his mime as well.  
And so it went an endless stream of knights with flashing swords, blazing axes, and burning  
mases.  
After the fifth salvo, Sephiroth stumbled, his body cut, his silver hair and   
turquoise eyes mared with his own blood. He stumbled again, then faltered, then suddenly crashed to the ground.  
At first the group was silent waiting for him to rise up again and continue the battle, but he never  
stirred. Slowly, his body began to change, slowly reverting back to it's normal state, then faded to nothing.  
  
Later aboard the Highwind.....  
"It's over, It's finally over." Cloud whispered, could it be? Could Shinra, Jenova, and Sephiroth be truly  
gone? Was his nightmare finally over done? For so long he stood on the bridge just in shock, until Tifa tackled him.  
"Cloud!!! It's over, it's finally over, their gone! Shinra, Hojo, Jenova, Sephiroth, the whole lot of them!!"  
Then, caught up in the moment,planted her lips right on top of his. Her sanity quickly caught up with her,  
she pulled away, already turning red from embarassment. Cloud himself was turnng an attractive shade of bright  
red, he was embarassed because he, in fact, had enjoyed the kiss more than she had thought. Red chucked from his spot in the doorway  
it was so obvious that tifa was head-over-heels, over-the-moon for him, but Cloud was bit more difficult to   
decifer, some in the group thought he still loved Aeris, though the girl had been dead for almost two months,  
others felt that he had always loved Tifa. In fact the topic was a popular one at evenings in the AVALANCHE group  
when they weren't around. (Will she ever tell him?) he wondered as he watched Tifa babble an apology to Cloud for her rash move, and Cloud  
blush in embarassment for the both of them. As much as he would of liked to have waited to see how this turned  
out, the others were waiting for them. (This will be some good gossip for the coffee table tonight.) he thought.  
  
  
~~~~Somewhere in Space~~~~~~~  
Jenova turned to watch the planet dwindle and dissapear as she floated deeper in space.  
**Damn,*** she thought, ***So close, so very close.*** she mused. **If it hadn't of been for that  
poor excuse of a failure, I'd be on my way to the next Lightstream planet with that planet's energy   
with me.** Her eyes narrowed, if they hadn't defeated Sephiroth her plan would have worked. She shrugged  
***Well, they were both fun to play with at least.** she chuckled. It had been so easy, on the outside, Sephiroth was  
powerful, strong, and cool, the perfect soldier. But inside he was weak, crying out for love, companionship, and understanding  
, simple human emotions he was never shown as a child in Shinra. Hojo, the father, had beat him on a regular basis,  
refused to feed him when he showed any signs of humanity. Lucrecia was taken from him on the delivery table, quick shot to the chest  
ended her life, or should of, the Jenova cells in her body kept her alive, dooming her to an exsistance  
of eternal death and life.  
***Oh well, on to the next planet.*** Obviously not affected by the fact that she alone, had manipulated a dozens of people,  
killed the last member of an ancient race, and nearly destroyed and entire planet by hurling a meteor upon it. ***It's part of the job***  
she rationalized.   
~~~~~On Earth~~~  
  
"This is terrible, just to terrible," Krillin sobbed. All around, an entire town lay in ruins, Buu's handiwork.  
Vegita shook with rage, "Damn him!! What will it take to stop that monster?!?!"   
he demanded, shocking everyone out of their mental funks. Ever since Bulma had died  
by Buu's hand, he had been even more harsh and violent than ever....even if he   
didn't admit it, Bulma's death had been hard for him to take.  
"I don't know, it seems like the more souls he consumes, the stronger he gets.."   
Piccolo stated. If he consumes every human on earth, we may never be able to stop   
him.." he said. "I know, I just wish Goku, Gohan, and Goten would back soon.... we need  
them." Krillin remarked. "Yeah, we do need them, but they need some time to themselves.."   
Yamcha countered.   
"Yeah, I guess they do......"  
  
~~~At the Son House~~~~  
Quiet. That was the mood at the Son house. Quiet. Goku and his sons stood by the   
bed of the stream that passed by their home, pondering, in silent mouring.  
"I can't believe she's gone." was all that Goten could say. Gohan and Goku just nodded   
in agreement. "She was so brave...she stood up to Buu, all by herself, just   
walked right up and slapped him. He looked so shocked when she did that, he didn't think  
she would retaliate like that. Then he killed her..."Gohan mused, with a slight   
grin on his face.  
"She stood up because she thought I was dead. In a way, she died for me...."  
Goku whispered the last part. Another bout of silence settled on them, then was  
interupted by Goten, "We need to go, the others are waiting for us..." The other   
two just nodded, and slowly turned to fly off, all but Goku. For one moment he gazed   
at the swirling water, then took a single white orchid and tossed it into the   
flowing current. As he took off to the east he turned his head and looked at the retreating  
veiw of his-their home. "I love you ..Chi-chi" he thought to the heavens..  
The Sons continued to fly east, none of them noticed a meteor fall   
from the sky.......  
  
  
  
Okay, I know a sappy begining right? Well I had to get this thing going   
some how... In case you all don't know.. this is NOT, I repeat, NOT A CHI-CHI  
BASHING FIC!!! I like Chi-chi.Laugh at me if you must, but I am.  
For the FF7 fan reading this (yes, I put it in both archives) I didn't   
misspell Lightstream,. It's part of a concept I'll explain in a later chapter   
for those of you who are reading this in the DBZ archive..I'll put out a character  
list soon so you can be on par with the FF7 fans who are reading this thing..  
It won't be very detailed..just the main characters, and the occasional term or phrase  
at the end of certain chapters...  
If you want me to continue to display my pathetic writting ability on   
this fic...please ...PUH-LEZE REVIEW!!!!!! Okay, I'm done blowing your ear-drums out now...  



	2. Memories of JENOVA

DIVINE CROSSING  
Chapter Two: Memories of JENOVA  
~~~Earth: during the Buu Saga~~~  
Jenova both chuckled and sighed with releif as she desended into the Lifestream of the new planet. This world was unbeliveably rich with life and the Lifestream was stable, and stayed beneth the surface. In fact very few of the planets occupants were aware that it exisited, they thought that when someone died, they went the "heaven" as they called, they didn't realize that the Lifestream was the heaven they knew.  
Still she was bothered, as she floated around the blueish waters of the lifestream...This planet has a blue Lifestream.....she thought, she gathered information, and it was dishearting. As it seemed this planet had a beast gaurdian, whom some called the Eternal Dragon, or Shenlong. Another thing was one man named Goku. While Shenlong gaurded the planet, he was only able to do small things, when something was out of his controll, Goku, and his friends would step in and intervene.  
As it was, they were busy battleing a creature called Majin Buu, a creature not unlike herself, who feed on life energy of living beings. The big difference was he "devoured souls". She laughed at the concept, it was impossible to consume souls, living or other wise, you could steal their energy, yes. But never the actual soul. After the energy was drained, they returned to the planet, and re-energized themselves.  
If I had the strenght, I could make short work of this place. Majin Buu's rampages for more energy had coused more souls to retuen to the planet..It's already starting to over flow... But if she was to strike now Goku and Co. would stop her..She needed a plan, more importantly, she needed someone to fight them and kill them if possible so she could absorb the Lifestream. But who.... I need someone close to them, who has some power of his own.she rationalized. She searched the stream inside out, until she found the perfect person.  
Her target floated peacefully among the other souls, black hair and black eyes waved in the current, and the power, oh the power that the person radiated!!...it was strange..this power was deep, locked within the depts it's spirit...almost as if it were .....Cetran!?!?! Jenova thought. Oh course, the Cetra migrated to more than one planet, it was possible that more than one stayed behind ever time, and populated the planet with half-blooded offspring. This was too good to be true.she thought ashe desended upon her victim.  
  
~~~Gaia, 2 months after Meteor~~~~  
Another quiet day dawned over New Midgar City, the once tall, proud, and poisionous town had been reduced to rubble by the Lifestream, and had been rebuildt by Cloud and his friends.   
The first house to show signs of life was the Strife-Wallace-Lockheart- Kisaragi-Valentine-Highwind residence. In fact it wasn't really a house, it was more like a compound made of a couple of houses connected by halls. The above said sign of life was a Ms. Tifa Lockheart who forced herself from her warm, soft bed to the kitchen, it was her morning to make breakfast. As she shuffled around the huge kitchen, big enough to feed an army, but barely large enough to feed their group, she pulled out eggs, gritts, bacon, milk, orange juice, flour, oil, pans, plates, and bowls, and got to work.  
Just as she took off the first batch of pancakes, Barett Walace and his duaghter Marlene walked down stairs (Well Marlene walked, Barett sorta dragged himself.) Behind him was Nanaki, or Red XIII, who gave a cat-like strech before padding onto the tile floor. "Morning Aunt Tifa!" Marlene greeted the shapely brunette at the stove. "Good morning Marlene, Barett, Red." she greeted each in turn. Barett and Red took their places at the 8-foot long table, while Marlene helped Tifa.  
All was quiet til a barage of cussing came form the other end of the room. "Morning Cid." Barett called already knowing who it was. Sure enough Cid Highwind, the infamous pilot and astronaut, and his wife Shera treked in. Cid took his seat beside Barret and Shera joined the other two girls behind the counter. Cid scooted himself up to the table and lit a cig, which was quickly put out when Shera leveled him with a rare death-glare.  
"Where's Vince? He's usally up by this time." asked Cid. Tifa looked up from her sentry over the bacon, "Left early this morning, said he'd be back by noon." Cid shrugged. "Vince went where?" a female voice asked.  
Everyone turned to meet Yuffie Kisaragi, the resident materia hunter and ninja. When one one answered, she sat down at the table and promptly fell asleep. "Now the last one left is Cloud. The lazy bum is never up before 9 o'clock.." Barett complained as the girls came out with palates loaded with food.  
  
Carnage was every where. Blood so deep it covered mid-calf. Bodies heaped over each other, burning buildings filled the air with smoke. It was terrible, and entire city had been wiped out in a matter of minutes, and all by a single person. Ahead of him, at the end of the street the silouette of one person stood, outlined in the flames of a burning house. Around him the others gasped and began to back away. To the left of him, a young man stepped forward and began to plead with the dark figure, it's response was to hurl a ball a flame at their group, causing them to scatter. He took a long jump to the left, avoiding the gout of fire. As he stood up, he noticed a figure run towards the person, a familar long sword held high, he jumped....and missed. Instead the blade conected with a tenacle, that belonged to a familar monster. Instantly the other tenacle whipped out and knocked the man back to their group. Laughing, the monster and the dark figure stepped forward, melting into each other, becoming one. The creature crept closer, and stopped before a strange man that had been with them, he felt a hand grab his arm, he turned to see Tifa holding on to him, "Cloud, she's gonna kill Gohan!!!"  
"Gohan? who's Gohan?"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cloud tumbled out of his bed and onto the floor. Seconds later Tifa burst into the room and to his side. "Cloud! Whats wrong?!?" she asked with fear in his eyes. He just stared up into her ruby eyes, his emotions reflecting her own. "Jenova...." he whispered. "Jenova's alive."  
  
  
Hey Folks!!! Well, that chapter 2! Don't flame me too hard please!?!  
I wanna thank all the people who reveiwed chapter 1. You have no idea what an ego boost your sweet reveiws gave me.. :) Your the best!!!!   



	3. Missing Persons

DIVINE CROSSING  
Chapter 3: Missing Persons  
  
Where are they?? Their gonna be late! Goten thought, tapping his foot on the ground. Goten was about to go ahead and walk into his mother's house without his brother, sister-in-law, and neice. I can't belive their late! And their the ones who planed this. A second later Gohan, Videl, and Pan slipped from the bush of the forest and joined Goten. "Where were you?!" Goten whispered. "Sorry, we had to take the long way, we couldn't just come driving up in the car you know." his brother apologized. Goten smirked, "Yeah, whatever. Lets go ahead and do this." he stated as he qiuetly walked up to the door of their mothers house. "Geez, he sounded so gung-ho about it on the phone," Videl critizied. "You think he'd be more excited about his mom's birthday..."   
"Oh let him be. He's still dealing with dad's death. He and mom were the ones who took it hardest, after all." Gohan took up for his brother. Videl just shrugged. Goten waited for them at the door, and pulled out a key. as he went to unlock the door, he found that it was already open. "You don't think she knows we're coming do ya?" Pan asked as they slipped into the dark house. "No way, not even Vegeta and Bulma knows we're doing this.."Videl replied.   
"Hey mom! We're here!! Happy Birthday!!!" Goten called out. No answer. "Hey Grandma! We've come to visit.." Pan yelled. Still no answer. "This is creepy, she's almost always home now-a-days." Videl said. Gohan, ever the voice of reason, replied, "I'm sure she's just gone to the store, you know grocieries.." But something was pulling a string somewhere, this was wrong.  
Goten and Pan went into the living room, seeing if she left a note. Gohan went into the kitchen, and Videl headed up stairs. Gohan walked into the kitchen and discovered that the sink was full of dishwater and dishes. And the water is still warm.. Now his concern turned into fear. She NEVER left a sink full of dishes undone, never.  
Videl quietly crept into the bedroom, and found the light on. Everything was as it usally was, bed made, floor mopped and waxed, furniture polished and dusted, like usual. She followed the wall to the back of the room, towards the window. **squelch** Videl stopped. The sound reminded her of wet shoe soles on tile floor. She looked down, and found her shoe in the middle of a pool of dark liquid. it was pooling from under the bathroom door. Slowly she opened the door, paused, and screamed.  
  
~~~Gaia~~~  
Cid slumped to the floor laughing, "Hahaha, that's a good one Cloud, Jenova back?! That's a hoot....." he continued laughing. Cloud, with the help of Tifa, stood up. "I'm serious Cid, Jenova's back. Somehow, she survived Holy and the Lifestream.....God, not again." he whispered. Shera stepped up, and poked Cid in the side. "Cloud, what makes up think she's back?"   
Slowly, Cloud described every detail he could recall of his nightmare. "It was so real, the heat of the fire, the smell of blood and smoke. Even the groans of all those dying people. So vivid." he ended the last in a whisper. "Just like Nibelhiem..." Tifa breathed, finishing Cloud's statement, even if he wasn't gonna say it.  
"hrmph," Barett cleared his throat. "So, if Jenova's back watta we gonna do? And whatta 'bout those other people in da dream? Does that mean she on another planet, if so how in the hell are we get their ta stop her?"  
Cloud shrugged, "Maybe, Aeris could tell us something, if she was alive...."  
Tifa mentally groaned, He's never going to forgive himself about that, he couldn't have done anything about it..she thought. In fact the subject of Aeris touched a sensitive spot in her too. Truth be told, she was jealous of the Cetra girl, even in death, she still had Cloud's heart. She had lost the love of her life to a dead flower girl......  
"Yeah, well. There's something we can to. Somebody who can help us.." Yuffie spoke aloud. As if waiting for that cue, the ground below them shook violently, toppling everyone to the floor. "What the !@%#&* #%@!" Cid cried. Cloud shook out of his funk, "Everyone outside, battle ready NOW!!!" With barely a nod, the group split up, got their weapons, varous materia and went out. Five minutes later Cloud and Tifa jogged out of the house. "Cloud, Tifa, what kept you?" Red asked as they ran up. "Wonder boy here almost ran out in his boxers!" Tifa grinned. Everyone took the moment to laugh. Cloud would be in a hell of a lot of trouble if Tifa didn't keep him in line..Barett thought. Just then the quake kicked up again.  
"Here we folks! Hold on!" Cloud called as a gyser of Lifestream exploded from the ground. Everybody scramed in odd directions to avoid the gushing mako energy. Then just as soon as it started, it stopped. everyone looked about, the only evidence of the explosion was a deep pool of Lifestream in the middle of the yard. "Oh great, another addition to the collection." Yuffie sighed. This new one was the most recent in the expanding number of pools made by the still unsteady Lifestream.  
"Come on everyone. Breakfast is getting cold." Tifa sugested. The group started in but then a voice, familiar and sweet called out..."Hey you guys! Wait for me!!!" The group turned all at once, on heel to face the new danger, weapons up and ready. They quickly dropped them, shock and disbelief played on their faces. There was no way they were seeing what they were seeing. The first to react was Yuffie...."AERIS!!!!!!!"  
The young girl was nearly bowled over as the ninja tackled her and pulled her into a big hug. Aeris struggled to stand up as the rest of the group quickly mimicked Yuffie and piled on top of her, yelling ,screaming and crying all at once. "G-guys, uh *cough* everyone? Please let me go....I can't breathe..." The estatic group pulled away enough to allow her to take a breath. A moment of silence passed, then the questions began.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Are you OK?"  
"How did you get back here?"  
"Do you have any materia?"  
"YUFFIE!!" Red scolded her, "Thats hardly the question to be asking now!"  
Aeris laughed, same old Yuffie. "Guys I want you to meet somebody..." she turned to the pool. or better yet the pile of rocks that was formed by the jutting Lifestream. "Come on out, it's okay.." she coaxed. A single figure stepped out from the rocks. Everyone got a glimpse of Aeris's companion. In one move, Cloud unsheathed his sword and dove for the man screaming, "YOU!! how dare you show up here. I'll kill you......AGAIN!!"   
At the same time Cid, Barett, Tifa, and Aeris all piled up on him. Cid and Barett were considering to either hold him down or let him have at it. They were seriously considering the latter. Once the four of them wrestled Cloud to the ground, and pulled Ultima away from his hands, Tifa leveled him with a good, hard slap. "Cloud! Snap out of it!!"she cried to the writhering screaming blonde.  
When he calmmed down he looked up at the man he nearly decapitated. "What are you doing here Sephiroth?...."  
  
  
Hey cakes! I'm here again! Well thats chapter two...Surprized, Confused, Wanting to choke me for writing a cliffhanger? Well sorry, that how I wanted to do this. Sorry for the sucky chapter, I was typing this as I went. Oh, I forgot. I don't own any of the Final Fantasy of DBZ, Squaresoft and Akira Toyama own them respectively.  
Thankz again to all the people who reveiwed. Your great comments have really helped to give me alot of inspiration for this story.  
  
Next on Divine Crossing: Where is Chi-chi? Why are Aeris and Sephiroth back? And if Jenova's on Earth how will Cloud and Co. get there to stop her?? how will Tifa react to Aeris's return? All that and more in Chapter Four!!! 


	4. Breaking The Barrier

DIVINE CROSSING  
Chapter 4~Breaking The Barrier  
  
"Okay, I'll start from the begining.." Aeris said, gazing about the room. If she wasn't directly involved, it would have been funny. The members of AVALANCHE sat in various places around the spacous living room. Cloud, Tifa, and herself were sitting on the largest couch. Across the room Barett, Cid, and Sephiroth sat cramed on the loveseat. Sephiroth absent mindedly twirling Ultima sword on the floor. Beside her Cloud held Masamune on his lap, more accurately across Tifa's, Cloud's and her lap.  
It had been Yuffie's idea, as a precaoution, they switched weapons. If either one of them were to strike the other, it would have been impossible. Cloud couldn't swing Masamune around well enough, and the Ultima sword was too heavy for Sephiroth to lift. Sitting in chairs scattered around the room were Vincent, Yuffie (who sat on his lap to keep him from starting anything as well.), and Red, who sat in no mans land, on the carpet between the couch and loveseat.  
"Well, as I was saying..." she began. "When you defeated Sephiroth and Jenova, Sephiroth went to the Lifestream, but Jenova......she...well..."  
"Survived?" Cloud finished for her. She nodded. "Yes, somehow she wasn't completely destroyed, instead, she was blown off the planet and into outer space, where she used the Lightstream to travel to another target..."  
"Don't ya mean Lifestream?" Yuffie asked from her seat on Vincent. Aeris shook her head. "No, the term is Lightstream. The Lightstream is like the Lifestream for the universe. When planets die, the souls return to the Lightstream, and circulate about the universe, waiting for a new planet to be formed so they can merge with it and begin the cycle of life, death, and rebirth all over again in a new Lifestream."  
Everyone took a moment to digest all of this. The next to speak was Cid, "So how did you know this, did the planet tell ya, or if this some Cetran seceret?" Aeris sighed, "It's a little of both really. The planet is refered to as a Lightstream planet, meaning it contains life, it's part of a 'system' of all the Lightstream planets in the universe." she took a pause to see if anyone was lost.  
"In fact, the Cetran know well of the Lightstream. You know how the Cetra traveled from planet to planet right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, thats how the Cetra traveled, by using the Lightstream to get from planet to planet." The group nodded in understanding. "Okay, well when a planet is seriously in danger, it can send 'distress signals' along the system to other planets, asking for aid. Thats whats happened. Appearantly, the new planet that Jenova has landed on has a weakened defense system. Somethings happened to it's Beast gaurdian, as well as it Spirit gaurdian. It's wide open for Jenova to attack, steal the Lifestream energy and break for the next planet."  
Vincent spoke up for his seat, "What exaclty are Beast and Spirit gaurdians Aeris?" Aeris gave another sigh, she was gonna be here for a while. "They are exactly what they sound like. Beast gaurdians protect the planet from invaders, aliens, natural disaters, ect. Now Spirit gaurdians protect the planet from evil ghosts, spirits as well. Got it?" Another round of nods followed. "So why are you here Aeris, and why did you bring Sephiroth, of all people, with you?" Tifa asked from the other side of Cloud.  
"Well, it's pretty simple, our planet wants us to travel, via the Lightstream, to this other planet and stop Jenova. And who better to help us battle Jenova, than somebody who knows her inside out...." she stared at Sephiroth as she finished. A collective groan of disgust and general dispair arose from the group. "Here we go again...." was all Cloud could say.   
Yuffie perked up, "Hey!! Whats wrong with you people!?!? This can't be the group of gung-ho, optimistic, proud soldiers that kicked both Jenova and Sephiroth's (no offense to you Seph. she whispered) butts? I say we suit up, head out and give that mutated pain-in-the-butt-sideways a reason fear us!!!!!!!" The last sentence ended as Yuffie, Vincent, and the chair went crashing to the floor, as Yuffie attempted to jump up and down on it.   
"Ugh, Yuffie, get off me, I can't breathe.."Vincent pleaded to the ninja who had ended up sitting on his chest in the upset. Yuffie hopped up, "Sorry Vinnie.." she said meekly. "Don't call me Vinnie.." he interjected as he stood up.   
"So how are we gonna get there? Just how so we catch a wave on this Lightstream of yours Aeris?" Cid asked, giving in to the envidable conclusion, like it or not, they were going. Aeris flashed her sweetest possible smile, now came the hard part. "Why we're gonna use the Highwind, of course..." A second of silence followed then the flood gates opened.  
"Like !@^$# $$^# *&%+_ your gonna use my beautiful Highwind!! Are you out of your !*%$@=#$@-#$% mind girl!!!" the pilot raged on and on for a few minutes before Red silenced him. "Cid..." he asked quietly. Nothing. "Um Cid...." Still nothing. "CID!! THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!!" the lion-wolf roared. Instantly Cid stopped, and gazed hard at his comrade. "What?" Red asked, he turned to notice that everyone, even Sephiroth was staring hard at him. "What? I can't get angry too?" he pouted. Cid dropped the subject, "Well now that we know whats getting us there," he cast a glare at Aeris. "The question is how?"  
Aeris vaulted up and into Cid, "Thank you so much Cid!! I knew you would understand!!" Cid just grumbled, I'm getting soft in my old age.... he thought. Just then Shera swept into the room, her hand wrapped up in a dish cloth. "Are you people hungry or what? I've been calling you to dinner for the last half-hour.." Barett piped up, "Hell yeah! I'm about to starve!!" he chimed as he sprinted for the kitchen, closely followed by Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, and Red. Sephiroth soon found himself in the room all alone.  
Is it possible that this group of unorganized, hair-brained, goof-balls are the ones that actually beat me in the Northern Cave?....Nah, must have been someone else... Aeris poked her head around the corner, "Your gonna eat right, Sephiroth?" she pleaded giving him her best pout. Oh might as well, I might get some entertainment out of them..... "Alright, I'm coming......."  
  
~~~EARTH~~~~~  
  
Gohan ran his hand through his wild head of hair that he hadn't even took a comb too in the last three days. He was starving, sleep deprived, had bags under his eyes, and was in general sad sight.  
"Gohan," a voice picked up behind him. he glanced over his shoulder to his wife, Videl. "Gohan," she repeated, "Get some sleep, your no use to us in the condition you are now.." Her husband sighed, as much as he didn't like it, he couldn't egnore his wife's logic. "Fine then, I'll get some sleep." he admitted. Videl produced a blanket from the closet of his old room, and laid it over his already sleeping form. "Good night, sweetheart." she whispered in his ear as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Ahe turned off the light and crept out.  
Videl stumbled down the stairs of the Son house and into the packed kitchen. What meeted her there were faces not unlike Gohans, hagard, disheaveled, and unshaven. She poured herself her fifth cup of coffee that morning, for the past three days she had lived on it. Krillin looked up, "He finally got to sleep huh? Did you have to knock him out or what?" Videl managed to crack a small smile dispite herself.  
Ever since she had discovered the blood smeared bathroom the day before the day before yesterday, the Earth's Special forces had turned out full force to search for Chi-chi, but even with their powers, she was nowhere to be found. Even Piccolo had suggested to go to Dende and ask for his help, which they did. When they arrived at the lookout, they were met by a hysterical Mr. Popo. Dende had shut himself up in the observatory since yesterday. With Gohan's coaxing, the gaurdian of Earth stepped out of his solitary confinement.   
As soon as he was out, the group of Gohan, Goten, Pan, Piccolo, and herself bomdared him with questions about Chi-chi's possible where-abouts. But Dende was silent, all he could do was look up at them with sorrowful eyes, and whispered, "It's too late, too late for all of us. She'll kill us all. Earth is doomed." In the face of this dreary prediction, they left, back at square one again. Still, the next day, Videl felt a pang of deep fear stabbed her again, maybe she was paranoid, but something was wrong, dead wrong.   
Too many thoughts racing about in her head. Too many worries, too much confusion. Sighing, she banged her head on the table. "Guys," she said to the silent group of warriors. "We all best get some sleep, if we're gonna find Chi-chi, we need to be alert and well rested. So just go home, or find someplace on the floor here to crash. We'll start searching again in the morning." the group nodded. 18 and Krillin headed for the living room and the couch therein. Yamcha just slumped over on the table and was snoring within a couple of seconds.   
Tein and Chousu walked out and flew off the where ever it was they went. Piccolo walked outside and took up a position beneth a tree. Bulma and Vegeta took up residence in the guestroom. Seeing that everyone who wanted a blanket had one, she made her way to Gohan's room. As she passed through the hall she paused before Goten's room and slowly peeped in. There all over the floor were Marron, Pan, Bra, and Trunks snoozing peacefully. Goten sat on his bed, looking out the window to the sky, the expression on his face was akin to that of a lost puppy.   
"Goten.." she whispered. Her brother-in-law turned to face her with bloodshot eyes, red and strained from crying. "Goten," she repeated, "Get some sleep. we can start looking again in the morning." Goten sighed, and nodded in defeat. "alright." was the only thing he said as he wriggled under the covers. Satisfied she walked to the end of the hall to Gohan's room, but not before she passed Goku and Chi-chi's room. She didn't even look in, she knew what was there. Beyond the spic-and-span room was the bathroom. She had been the one to discover the blood stained room.  
even now she would remember the scene. Blood on the floor, walls, bathtub, towels, sink. But what she remembered the most was the mirror. on it, almost symbolic was a smeared, bloody handprint that started at the top and dragged itself to the bottom of the mirror. Shaking herself from the horrid images of a bloody Chi-chi hanging on to that mirror for dear life. She walked away into her husband's room, plopped down on the floor and slept.  
  
~~~GAIA, NEXT DAY~~~~~  
  
It was barely past dawn when AVALANCHE started to prepare for their trip across the Lightstream. Cid had hit the floor bright and early to run mateinence on the Highwind. Shera, Vincent, and Barett had invaded a couple of local towns for food, supplies, and a first aid kit. Cloud and Tifa had gathered up everyones weapons and materia and were organizing them and loading them in the cargo hold. Aeris and Sephiroth were loading luggage. Yuffie and Marlene, who was coming with them, were going around, locking doors and widows, turning off heaters and air conditioners, ect.  
After putting the last of the luggage in the appropriate rooms, Sephiroth sat down for a break. He turned around at the sound of footsteps bahind him. Aeris sat down beside him on the ramp. "Hey Sephiroth, let me see your cut." she asked his. Slowly, with reluctance, he rolled down the collar of a shirt that had once been Barett's. But a couple of trips too many through the dryer had shrunk it too small for Barett to get over his head, so it went to Sephiroth. Aeris mummered in sympathy over the inch and a half cut directly beneath his collarbone. "I still can't beleive he did that..." Aeris muttered. "That was totally uncalled for.."  
He just stared across the lawn too the blonde-hiared man who was sitting with his back to him. Last night had been a real hell-ride as far as he was concerned.   
It was barely 2 in the morning, Sephiroth was sleeping on the couch in the living room, when he sensed someone watching him. Opening one eye, he saw Cloud standing above him, Ultima weapon in hand, about a second away from cleaving him in half. A quick turn to the side prevented him from losing the lower part of his body. He ducked down as the crystal blade swung an inch from the top of his head. "What is wrong with you?!?!" he cried, while dodging another slash from Cloud. "You!!" he creid, "How dare you show your face here!! I'll kill you!!" he screamed. Sephiroth looked around, where had he put Masamune? Suddenly, he spotted it in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. Using a foreward roll to slip past Cloud, he ran to the other side of the room and unsheathed his sword just in time to block Ultima with it. "What is wrong with you!?! Have you lost your mind!?!" (pun intended :) Cloud smirked, "How ironic for you to say that..."  
He lifted his sword and struck again, and Sephiroth blocked. If the shouting wasn't enough to bring everyone running, the sound of swords clashing was. Quickly, everyone rushed in and proceded to pull the two part. "Cloud! Whats wrong with you?!" Tifa said, repeating Sephiroth's question. "Tifa," he grunted "He's right here. Sephiroth's right here!! Don't you get it? He's right here in front of us! we can finally get our revenge, for Nibelheim, midgar, everything..." he hissed. "Cloud!" Tifa begged, while trying to pry his sword from his hands, "You got your revenge at the Northern Cave!! You settled the score when you killed him. It's over now, he's here to help us!!"   
"Like hell he is!! he's just here to carry out Jenova's plan!! He's just Jenova's puppet!"  
........just Jenova's puppet......  
.........is that all I really am?.....  
........Professor Gast, why did you never tell me the truth?......  
......What am I? Am I Cetran, human, both......  
......or neither?........  
"Sephiroth?...Sephiroth!!" Aeris cried, sapping him out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked. "We're about to leave, we best get inside." she replied, getting up and walking inside. Sephiroth sighed, and followed her in.  
  
"Okay Aeris, we're here, so what do we do now?" Cid asked, puffing on cigarette. Aeris nodded, "Okay evryone, I need you to keep qiute while concentrate.." The ship fell silent as everyone hushed and backed away from Aeris. She held up Princess Guard to her chest and began to pray. For the nest few minutes, nothing was heard except the hum of the engines and Aeris's soft praying.   
"This is ridiculous.." Yuffie complained. "I think we should just drop......" Yuffie was cut off when a bright blinding light filled the room. Outside, in the middle of the air, was a swriling vortex of white light. Aeris looked up, "Well Cid. What are you waiting for? There's our way to the Lightstream.." Cid walked up to the controls grinning This maybe turn out to be an adventure  
after all.. "All right folks! Hold on to your pants, cause here go!!!"  
  
  
  
Wow, long chapter huh? This took me two days to write. Sorry if it's not exactly the best i've writtten. The first part was written at about 12:30 last night, and on top of that I had drank some of my cousins "Home-made" cough syrup that has lemon, honey, brown sugar, and 103 proof burbon...  
I wanna thank Sikyu 11. You have my un-ending gratitude, for your constant support, and being the first to put my story under your faves list!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
Next Chapter: Cloud and company make it to Earth, while trouble brews for the z senshi...(inset dramtic chord)  
Side note: okay, Cid's last line had a few words missing. The reason? My mom "screens" all my work before I post it, and if she saw the complete phrase, she'd groud me for a week, and   
not let me post this chapter...sorry.  
  
(insert standard disclaimer) I don't own DBZ or FF7. Here, I admit it. so you can't sue me...:P 


	5. Touchdown

DIVINE CROSSING  
Chapter Five~Touchdown  
  
The days passed in rapid sucession. Everyone had something to keep them busy, Cid kept watch on all the mechanics. Cloud and Sephiroth entertained themselves with staring matches and the ocassional sparing with their swords. Yuffie packed herself her entire collection of comics and her camera. Barett and Marlene played games and Barett undertook the task of teaching Marlene how to fight using a double-bladed polearm. "She's gonna be one hell of a fighter one day!!" Barett bragged.  
Vincent was his usual cool and detached self, spending his time polishing Death Penalty and standing in the corner. Red was often found being Cid's right hand man, after taking up the pilots offer to teach him the basics of machinery. Aeris was found doing little things here and there, sewing, washing dishes, ect. Tifa as well as Shera had adopted the kitchen as their new home, much to both of their dismay.  
In fact it was one day that Shera took the day off from cooking supper, that she found herself on the bridge of the Highwind. After walking the ship top to bottom, she took a break. She leaned against one of the controll panels, looking out at the twisting, mesmerizing movements of the Lightstream outside. I'm so glad that I got to come on this adventure with Cid. But, I sometimes wish that I'd stay home. It's dangerous, I could get hurt. But it's not fair that I get left behind either. But theres the fact that I could get in Cid's way, but he could need somewhere along the line as well. Good greif, listen to me, I'm goning around in circles she berated herself. She stood there still, letting her mind turn itself upside down with her worries and concerns.  
"Shera! Get away from the !@%# controll panel before you break something!!" a gruff, but familiar voice come from the door. She flinched before putting space between herself and the row of levers and buttons. "Hello Cid.." she murmered before she shifted her wieght on the railing. Cid walked up to her in concern, something was wrong with her. "Hey babe," he said, using his pet name for her, "Whats wrong?" She looked down on her hand, absentmindedly twisting the band of gold on her right hand, the very one he had placed there almost a year ago. "Cid, are you mad that I decided to come with you?"  
Cid blanched, was this what she was so worried about?? Sighing, he took her hand gently. "Babe, I wish that you would have stayed home, it's gonna get real dangerous and heaven knows what Jenova's gonna throw at us." He paused to think as she slumped, his words confirming her doubts. "But," he continued, "Your my wife, and I want you by my side, no matter what, so I guess I am glad you came. Besides, its nice to have someone around her who knows a gearshift from a piston." he joked. Shera grinned madly before leaping into his arms and hugging him. "Thank you Cid" she whispered. "Whatever Shera, now lets get to the mess hall before Cloud and Barett eat everything..." Shera just nodded. "Aye Aye Captain!!" she cried as she walked out the door with her husband. Neither one of them noticing the young ninja stepping out of the shadows winding her camera. "Hehehe, He's nice to her when no-one's around....I wonder how much I can sell these pictures to Barett for? Maybe I can get his contain materia...."  
  
~~~Somewhere~~~~  
Goku shifted uncomfortably as his companion in this dark world shuffled again and sighed. "Shenlong whats the matter? You seem worried about something.....is it Jenova?" The grand dragon shifted his house-sized to his direction and aimed one large red eye at him. "Yes, she's been to silent as of late. She's gonna make a move, and soon. I'm worried that Earth's special forces won't be able to stop her." Goku tilted his head, "Don't worry about it, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and the others will be more than enough to stop her. And besides, if she makes a move we'll know about it."  
Shenlong grunted, "I hope you are right..." he turned his head again to see Goku looking forlorn at the mirror that he used to watch over the planet. "You are worried about Chi-chi, are you not?" The saiyan nodded, amazed at the dragons ability to read him like a book sometimes. "Yes, she's been gone so long, and I can't find her anywhere with the mirror, I'm worried." He proped his head on his hand, "You know? It's funny how that we lost track of Jenova the same time Chi-chi dissapeared. Do you think their conected?"  
Yet again the Eternal Dragon shrugged, as well as a dragon can shrug, "I seriously doubt it, what would a creature like Jenova want with your wife?"  
  
~~~Earth~~~  
**RING RING**  
Videl slowly opened one blue eye and spyed the phone across from her ringing off it's hook. Someone please answer the phone....please...  
**RING RING**  
Someone answer the phone darn it!!  
**RING RING**  
sigh "Fine.."  
"Mushi-mushi, Son residence.."  
"Videl!! I'm glad I finally found some-one!! Where are you!?!"  
"Master Roshi?"  
"Yeah it's me! Where are you!?"  
"I'm at Chi-chi's house.."  
"Check out the T.V on channel 3...NOW!!"  
"Fine, okay, I will.." She reached across to the table that had the remote to Gohan's tv and switched it on. After clicking through a couple of channels, she found what she was looking for. "NO WAY!!!" she shouted, bringing Gohan crashing to the floor in surprize. "Where's Cell?? I'll get him this time!!...oh, Videl whats up?" he greeted her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes."Gohan, look at the T.V!!" he lazily switched his gaze from his wife to the flickering set. "OH MY GOD!!" he cried, jumping up.  
The couple trouped down the stairs, Videl taking a detour to wake up the kids. "Hey everyone!! Hit the deck, we got an emergency!!" Goten stirred from his place on the bed, "Is mom back??" he questioned, sleepy-eyed. Videl frowned, "I really wish so Goten..." She dashed from the room before Goten could ask more. She went down the hall and to the guestroom, "Bulma! Vegeta! Wake up we got trouble!!" she screamed. The couple shifted and sat up, "Whats wrong with you woman?? Why are you screaming?" Vegeta asked giving her his infamous scowl. "Just get into the living room pronto!! We have trouble." she snorted at him.  
Five minutes later the entire gang was in the living room staring expectantly at Videl. "Whats all the yelling about Videl? Do you realize that its 5:30 in the morning?" Yamcha asked as he let out a big yawn. Instantly, Videl swiped up the remote and turned on the tv. A few channels passed before stopping on a flame swept scene.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm standing in the middle of what was once downtown Carran Town, at about 1:30 this morning a mysterious figure appeared in the middle of town and started to destroy buildings and slay citizens. Before police could respond, the entire town was destroyed, any and all of the populous in the area were dead, either burned to death of victim of some attack by a sword. No building, man, woman, or child was spared. The casulalty count is in the thousands. There is only one eye witness alive."  
The camera switched from the anchor to a spot where police were loading bodies onto 18-wheeler sized trucks. "The police are baffled as to what monsterous creature could have caused this atrocity. They are following every lead possible, the most possible theory right now is a terrorist attack..." The anchor kept talking but wasn't heard because Videl muted the T.V. "A terrorist attack?!?! Do they honestly think a bunch of terrorist with a couple of bombs could have caused that? It's right in front of their eyes, that was something supernatural. Terrorist, no matter how efficent, could have caused that much damage. Plus some of them were killed by a sword of some sort....This is bad." Krillin yelled trying to rationalize.  
"Guys, we're calling the search off. Until this matter is settled, we can't afford the time to keep searching..." Piccolo stated. Everyone's eyes turned to the ground in silent agreement. "Fine then," 18 piped up, "I think we should head for Carran Town, maybe we can talk to that survivor they mentioned." "Good idea. If we can get anything from him, we can take it from there." Gohan said.  
  
~~~The Highwind~~~~  
  
Tifa silently crept into Cloud's room. She slowly opened the door and walked in, the sound of her footfall masked by Cloud's loud snoring. She made her over to the bed and kneeled down. Gently, she lifted the covers from over his head. "Cloud..." she whispered. He didn't move, he just kept snoring. "Cloud.." she tried again, only a little louder. He still snored. Good greif, he sleeps like he's dead... she thought. Deciding to give it one more try she leaned over to his ear and said in a low, sharp voice, "Cloud!!.."  
**Snore** was the only reply she got. Fine then. I'll have to do this the hard way... Using her index finger, she slowly began to stroke the underside of his chin. He snorted and turned the other way. Planting her hands on her hips in frustration, she scooted down to the end of the bed and lifted the covers off his feet. She slowly began to tickle him on the bottom of his foot. He shifted and tucked his feet under him. "Whatever Cloud, you win...." she sighed in defeat, giving it up as a bad job. She stood up, adjusted her skirt, and walked out. "I guess he'll have to miss breakfffffaaaaaaaassssssttt!!!!!!!" The last of her sentence ended in a scream as she was knocked to the floor as someone jumped on her back. She lifted her head off the floor to the sound of familiar laughter.  
"Cloud!!!! You were awake weren't you?!?!" she cried at the blonde man sitting on her back, laughing his head off. Cloud just looked down at her caught up in helpless laughter. Anorting in disgust, she rolled over to dislodge him. After standing up, she gave him her best glare, with her hands on her hips. "Cloud you baka!!! What was that for!?!?" she demanded. Cloud just sat on the floor holding his sides, still laughing. Tifa "hmph"-ed and adressed him. "Well, if your so busy laughing, I guess you'll have to mix breakfast.." she said and stalked off. Cloud stopped laughing instantly. "Hey Teef,..." he asked the retreating form of the young woman. "H-hey I-I'm sorry okay?? Hey Tifa I still want breakfast........."  
  
  
Will Cloud get his breakfst?? Or will Tifa shut him out of the kitchen?? Who knows??  
  
Whew!!! this chapter took a long time to get done, but it's finally done. Once again, I want too thank my one-person support team, and cheerleading squad, Sikyu 11. Your support and encouragement is a real saving grace sometimes. And btw, Sikyu, would you mind being my beta reader??? Please??? Either e-mail me, or reply in a reveiw.  
  
Standard disclaimer I don't own FF7 or DBZ. I wish I did though.  
  
Next Chapter: The Z-senshi head for Carran Town as a new character joins leaps into the plot. The Highwind finally touches down on Earth, as Shenlong and Goku observe the un-folding chaos. 


End file.
